


Habaneros and Sandwiches

by microphoneMessiah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/microphoneMessiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indulging a kink for Spanish. Basically, Tavros doesn't fuck around when it comes to his laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habaneros and Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antioxidantsuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=antioxidantsuperhero).



Tavros knew it had been him. He knew it had been him and he was most certainly going to make him pay. Er, figuratively and not literally. Though, had Gamzee just come clean and offered to pay earlier: this whole thing could have been avoided.

Currently, his future victim and current boyfriend is lazing about in an easy chair, watching some cartoon on tv. Every now and then he let’s out a loud laugh as the sound of a frying pan hitting someone in the face rings out or an anvil plummets from hundreds of feet above. Any other day, he’d join him and just spend the day in his arms with a bowl of chips.

But, not today.

Nope. Because, right now Tavros was currently slipping in several chopped up pieces of Habanero chilis into his sandwich. The bits are wedged underneath bits of lettuce and onion, carefully placed. When he’s done assembling what is probably one of his greatest masterpieces yet, he cuts the whole thing in half and tosses it onto a paper plate.

(Tavros makes sure to pour a glass of milk and leave it on the kitchen counter for after. He wanted Gamzee to suffer a little, not die.)

He makes his way into the living room with a smile, happily plopping himself down in Gamzee’s lap. Gamzee turns away from the tv to look at him and gives him a small kiss on his forehead.

“‘Sup, babe?”

Tavros shakes his head. “Nothing much. Just wanted to give you this sandwich. I thought you might be hungry for lunch.” He explains.

Gamzee’s face lights up as he takes the plate, taking half off before setting the rest down on a coffee table nearby. “Well, if that ain’t the sweetest motherfuckin’ thing. Thanks, bro.”

“Not a problem.” Tavros grins, looking at the screen as he waits.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3—

“I don’t want to be an ass or nothin’, but this tastes a little spicy?” He coughs into his hand. “What’d you up and put in this? Mouth’s fucking burning.” He coughs again. “Shit. Tears. Tav, this is making my eyes hurt, too.”

Tavros shrugs. “Habanero chili peppers.” A smirk.

Gamzee gives him a confused look, his face appearing startled as it began to flush from the heat. “Why would you put chilis in thi—Fuck, it burns.” He opens his mouth and trys to fan the invisible flames.

“Why would you get peanut butter and jelly on my keyboard?” Tavros asks, tone flat.

The fearful look on Gamzee’s face confirms his suspicions, ‘he let someone else borrow his laptop and they made a mess on the keyboard’ be damned. “Tav, I didn’t—”

“Cierra la boca, ahora mismo.”

Gamzee shuts his mouth.

“Bien. Ahora,” Tavros adjusts himself so he’s sitting with their crotches almost touching. He lowers his hand and starts rubbing Gamzee’s dick through his pants. His gaze is piercing and words sharp as he growls, “Did you fuck up my keyboard?”

Gamzee’s biting his lips as he looks at him, debating the consequences of admitting to his crime. Foolishly, he decides to just remain silent as he shakes his head.

Tavros laughs, picking up the other half of the sandwich and picking out the biggest chunks of pepper he can find. Then, he holds them in one hand as the other keeps up it’s kneading, taking a faster and harder pace. After one particularly well timed push of pressure, Gamzee opens his mouth to groan and Tavros finds his chance. Quickly he shoves the chili pieces into Gamzee’s mouth, throwing his hand over the other’s lips to keep him from spitting them out.

“Mastique los chiles.” Tavros whispers.

Gamzee let’s out a muffled groan as sweat forms on his brow, the pain in his mouth amplifying with each bite he takes.

_“Si, cariño. Tienes que sentir el dolor para recibir el placer.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even think of witty end notes for this.
> 
> I'm not sure what this is.


End file.
